Yuugi's Secret
by Heba and Atem
Summary: Yuugi has a secret no one else realizes.


Yuugi's Secret

By: Heba and Atem and minight51

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only play it and watch the anime and cosplay as characters from it.

Warning: Flaming is not tolerated. Constructive criticism only. This is a collaboration between myself (Atem) and Jou (minight51).

Two weeks have passed since the Pharaoh had gone to the spirit world. Yuugi Motou was a senior at Domino High School. Anzu, Honda and Jou are his closet friends. They all missed Atem and everyone knew that Yuugi was the one that was most crushed by him leaving. Every time they ask him how he is doing, they don't totally believe him when he says that he is fine. But little do they know that he never truly lost his connection with his Yami.

Yuugi was sitting at in world history class, which happen to be the last class of the day. They were currently learning about ancient Egypt. It always made him sad because he missed Yami's laugh when the book or the teacher said something that was incorrect. The teacher was explaining how even those they have been searching for years, no one has been able to find the name of the nameless Pharaoh. Yuugi rolled his eyes and concentrated.

'Atem? Can you hear me?'  
It took a few moments but then a baritone voice spoke back in Yuugi's head.

'Yes I can. Yuugi aren't you in school?'  
Yuugi smiled. He had yet to tell anyone but he still had the mental link with the pharaoh. He had found out two days after the ceremonial dual.  
[Flash back]  
Yuugi was sitting in his room. He missed the Pharaoh a lot and was thinking in his mind.  
'I wish you were still here, you have no idea how much I miss you. I feel like someone took a piece of the puzzle to my life now it will never be complete.'  
He hadn't realized how hard he was concentrating. He hid his face in his hands and started tearing up.

'Yuugi? Is that you?'  
Yuugi looked around his room but saw nothing. He shook his head.

'I must be hearing things. There is no way it could be him.'  
He stood up from his chair and plopped on his bed.

'Yuugi, is that you? I can hear you but can you hear me?'  
Yuugi quickly set up and realize the voice was not in his room but in his head. He concentrated and thought back.

'Atem? Is that you?'

'Yuugi! How can I hear you? I thought when I went to the spirit world the link between us was broken

'Atem! I-I don't know how... Where are you?'

'I'm in the spirit world. How did you contact me?'

'I was just thinking about you. I was thinking how much I missed you. I wasn't trying to talk to you. Well the thought was there but I never thought it would actually work.'  
[End flash back]

'Yes I'm in history class. Today's lesson is on the nameless pharaoh. Apparently no one in over a hundred years has been able to find his name.'

'Well I'm sure someone will, maybe a teen with the title of King of Games.'  
Yuugi placed his hand over his mouth to keep from disrupting class.

'Yami, I'll look crazy if I just bust up laughing for no reason. Stop trying to make me laugh.'

'I'm sorry Aibou, but this nameless Pharaoh is bored out of his mind.'

'Then go duel Set or something. There has got to be something for you to do.'

'Ohm, I am in the middle of dueling him.' Yuugi then heard the bell ring signaling the end of the school day.

'I'll talk to you in a moment. Class is over and the last time I talked to you while talking I ran into a wall.'

'Ok'

Yuugi walked to his locker then out  
into the court yard. He had hoped to leave before any of his friends could stop him but luck was not on his side that day.

"Yug! Where you going?"

Yuugi sighed and turn around. Jou was walking up to him.

"Hi Jou, I need to go home. Ever since Kaiba came out with the new duel disk. Grandpa shop has been busier than ever. He asked me to help with the shop after school till things cool down."

"Well maybe I could come over after the shop closes. I know gramps eats right after closing and goes to bed not long after that."

"Well I guess that would be okay. There is no school tomorrow so grandpa won't mind me staying up a little later than normal."

"Great! And I'll bring over that know duel monsters movie. I know we saw it in theaters but it's always fun to re-watch things."

"Okay Jou, I'll see you around eight thirty." Yuugi turned and ran off towards home.


End file.
